


Like Lightning

by fallenandthefaithless (billys_consulting_flatmates)



Series: season 13 codas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e12 Various and Sundry Villains, Gen, Rowena POV, coda fic, that ending was too awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billys_consulting_flatmates/pseuds/fallenandthefaithless
Summary: She could feel the wretched bindings tightening, stretching themselves thin until, one by one, they broke and fell away.





	Like Lightning

It was like lightning sparking through her veins, thunder filling her ears and pressing against her skin. The air seemed to crackle as she breathed it in deeply. She could  _feel_  the wretched bindings tightening, stretching themselves thin until, one by one, they broke and fell away.

It was like a wave crashed over her, filling her up and she could breathe freely again, feel every nerve in her fingertips, every shift in the space around her brushing against her exposed skin.

It was fire and ice wound together and Rowena opened her eyes and could  _see_ fully once more. Not just the plane of existence humans could see, what she had been forced to endure like some common witch for decades. No, she could see it all again, the colours and impossible shapes that fill the air and shift through every object like smoke. She could see the magic drifting through the universe again, feel its power, taste its electricity.

The blood that had spilled onto her skin vanishes and she smiled as the weight of all her magic spread throughout her body, settling into her cells, her nails and teeth and shoulders. It’s everywhere and as she rose to her feet her smile widened. The fear was still there. She doubted, especially after talking to Sam, that it will ever fully go away. But it's pushed down, lightning filling the space it used to occupy at the front of her mind and though he’s still out there, Rowena no longer feels like she’s running.

Now she’s rising.

**Author's Note:**

> Only a short coda here but I'm already planning out a second one for this episode. I hope you all liked that.
> 
> I'm over on [tumblr](http://fallenandthefaithless.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
